Magic Wand
The Magic Wand is the powerful wand of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. The wand's powers are summoned by saying the famous magic words "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Powers & abilities The Fairy Godmother's Wand is a powerful magical tool, capable of varuous enchanting abilities, such as: *Conjuration *Metamorphosis (Turning Cinderella's rags into a shining ballgown, a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, etc.) *Enchantment *Time-Manipulation However, The Fairy Godmother's magic doesn't last forever, for on the stroke of twelve most of her spells are broken, and many things go back to the way they were before. However, the glass slippers she conjured for Cinderella remained, hinting some of the Fairy Godmother's magic is enduring. ''Appearances'' ''Cinderella The wand is summond by the Fairy Godmother using her own powers. Using the wand she creates a coach for Cinderella as well as turning Major into a coachman, mice into horses and Bruno into a footman. Finally Fairy Godmother use the wand to turn Cinderella's rag dress into a beautiful ball gown. After the Fairy Godmother leaves the scene. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the film's sequel The Fairy Godmother uses the wand to turn Jaq into a human so that he can help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess. Fairy Godmother also used it to save the mice who were sliding down the stairs to show Cinderella their new book. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the franchises latest film, the wand is stolen by Anatasia who gives it to Lady Tremaine. She uses the wand to turn back time so that the slipper will fit Anastasia and so it would seem Prince Charming danced with Anastasia instead of Cinderella. Cinderella, Jaq, Gus and Cinderella's bird friends set off on a heroic journey to retrieve the wand and turn everything back to normal. House of Mouse In the animated series Disney's House of Mouse, the Fairy Godmother is usually always seen with the Magic Wand. Once she used it make Minnie a dress but forgot to warn her that it disappears at midnight. Another time Goofy used the wand by accident while making soup, causing the club to flood. Once Upon a Time In the ABC drama ''Once Upon a Time, the wand is in the possession of the Fairy Godmother. However, it is sought by Rumpelstiltskin, who finally finds the fairy appearing to Cinderella. He kills the Fairy Godmother and collects the wand for its magic. He then uses it to allow Cinderella to attend the ball... for a price. In Storybrooke after the curse was broken, Rumpelstiltskin uses the wand once more to collect fairy dust in the mines to fuel the wand. It is used to create a trap over the portal in the wishing well to prevent anyone (specifically Cora) from trying to cross over from Fairyland. Gallery cinderella3_0130.jpg|Power, Riches, Revenge... 2958CND0NNW1-7.jpg|The wand after appearing by the Fairy Godmother Wand_onceuponatime.png|The wand in Once Upon a Time Category:Magical Objects Category:objects Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Cinderella objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Objects